Cain Marko (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Huge built body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, former prisoner | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Kinberg; Zak Penn | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Joining the Brotherhood At some time, he was captured by the Government, and transferred along Multiple Man and Mystique. As Magneto attacked the mobile prison convoy to free Mystique, he also recruited the two other criminal mutants into his Brotherhood. He faced off against Wolverine in Jean Grey's old neighborhood, when both Magneto and Xavier came to her, with their own mutant groups all along. Later, during the attack on Alcatraz Island, Magneto sent Juggernaut to kill Leech, a mutant who was the source of the reviled "cure" for genetic mutation. The X-Men's Kitty Pryde outwitted him, using her phasing power to trap him in the ground. Enraged, Juggernaut yelled, "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" before breaking free. He was knocked unconscious when he attempted to ram a wall, unaware that Leech had nullified his power. Whether he died or was simply taken back into custody is unknown. | Powers = Juggernaut possesses great strength and immunity to most harm. His prisoner profile says that "Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him." | Abilities = See Cain Marko (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = He cannot swim. It is unknown if this is a side effect of his power or if he just never learned how to swim.As he states to Magneto in X3 when discussing how to get to the island of "the mutant cure facility" to kill Jimmy (Leech). He can also be rendered powerless if he is unable to move, as he is only unstoppable once he actually builds up momentum. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Vinnie Jones portrays Juggernaut in X-Men: The Last Stand. | Trivia = *No connection to Charles Xavier and this version of the character is made. His helmet, as opposed to the dome with three holes (one for each eye and another for the mouth), instead leaves his face exposed. * During deleted scenes on the DVD, he is shown being capable of surviving being stabbed by Wolverine's claws in various parts of his body, although the blows do penetrate him rather than his skin just being invulnerable * Though the mainstream continuity states that Marko gained his powers via the Gem of Cytorrak, this version of the character is simply a mutant much like his counterpart from the Ultimate Universe. * He is obviously much smaller than his comic book counterpart. }} ru:Каин Марко (10005) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Marko Family Category:2006 Character Debuts